Galion and the Trophy
by Neril
Summary: In The Switch, Galion was awarded with a karate master trophy. But now he discovers it may have a secret power that may help him! Legolas and Aragorn join him as he starts his rule in middle earth! And later Elladan and Elrohir! Join them as they travel to rid the world of... whatever Galion wants to rid it of. But all is not as it seems... 3rd Legolas and Aragorn adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Everybody! Here is the Next Legolas and Aragorn adventure. I should probably say the Legolas, Aragorn and Galion adventure! Anyway, this takes place after my other two stories Legolas discovers Kool-aid and the second one The Switch. If you have not read those, go check them out! They will help this story make a little more sense. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Galion took out the small karate trophy he had been given while hunting spiders with Aragorn. He shuttered, and set the tiny thing on his shelf. As he did so, it grew into the size it had been when the karate masters had given it to him.

He sat down in his rocking chair, and was about to take a nap, when a light came from the trophy.

"Galion!" A voice spoke from it.

Galion jumped six feet in the air, almost hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Over here," the trophy said.

Galion slowly edged toward it, "Did you speak?"

"Yes, of course," trophy replied. "Now, I have something great for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"POWER!" Trophy exclaimed.

"Hmm, weird."

"It's not weird."

"No, it's weird that you're talking," Galion said. "What is this power you speak of?"

"You have been bestowed this gift of well... me," Trophy said. "With me you will be able to rule the world! I will shrink or grow as you wish, and always do your bidding."

"Always?" Galion asked.

"Always."

"Cool!"

"Yes, cool. All will do your bidding, I obey your command only, the world awaits you!"

"Well, I have one q-"

"This is a pre-recorded message," Trophy said. "It will now self-destruct."

"No!" Galion cried. "I need to ask you something!"

There was a blip, and the light went out.

"Strange," Galion said. He picked up the trophy, and it shrunk down, so he stuck it in his pocket.

"GALION!" Thanduil yelled from somewhere.

"Coming!" He ran out of his room, and down the hall, almost running into Mirkwood's king. "What is it?"

"I ran out of wine," Thranduil said, trusting an empty wine glass at him.

Galion took it, and raced off to the wine cellar.

"Galion!" Someone said, it sounding like they were trying to whisper.

"What?" Galion asked, as this someone stuck his head into the room.

"Can we give him Kool-aid instead?" This someone called Legolas said.

Galion threw the cup at him, and Legolas ducked behind the door. The glass cup broke.

"NOO!" Galion wailed.

"There are three hundred and forty-nine more glasses," Legolas said.

Galion started crying, "It's an uneven number!"

Legolas picked up the glass, he ran off with it, and a few minutes later came back. "Here you go!" He said cheerfully, "I fixed it!" It had been super glued.

"It's uneven!" Galion exclaimed. "Oh, just forget it, I will order fifty-one glasses."

"Why not just one?"

"It's easier just to make it an even four hundred."

"Oh," Legolas shrugged, "Well, I'm going orc hunting with Aragorn. See you later!"

"Hmm, oh, bye," Galion gave him a halfhearted wave and went to find his computer to order more wine glasses.

.-.

Aragorn's sort of keen eyes scanned the forest clearing in front of him, "Where are they?" He whispered to Legolas.

"Wait for ittt..." As the last t left his mouth, a group of orcs charged out into the clearing. Followed by a-

"CAVE TROLL!" Aragorn shrieked. Now, Aragorn was not scared, far from it, what he was, was- "AWESOME!" He screamed. Yeah, excited. He loved killing cave trolls, or trying to kill them.

"Hush!" Legolas hissed.

"But I'm so excited!" Aragorn exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. Legolas grabbed his arm and tried to make him stay still, it didn't work. While Legolas held him down, he tried to charge forward.

Legolas almost let out a shriek, but with his awesome, fabulous Legolas/Elf skills, managed to hold it back. Or, at least for five seconds, then Aragorn let out the shriek for him.

"CAVE TROLL!"

"Mfbftflclump!"

"What was that?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing," Legolas grumbled. He shot to orcs, and they died. Two Nazgul ran past, Glorfindel racing after them trying to hug them. Two and a half seconds later, Erestor ran past, offering a punch.

The orcs all froze, wondering what on middle earth was going on. So, Legolas shot ten more, while Aragon hacked off their arms.

Aragorn ran at the cave troll, "CCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE TTTTRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL SSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAYYYYYIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

The cave troll, (his name was Ugly), blinked, then tried to block Aragorn's awesome strike with his sword. And guess what... He tried to block... And... At this time we will take a quick brake, meanwhile, in Imladris. Lindir was strumming peacefully on his harp, while a group of elves stood and sat around listening.

The song came to an end, and everyone started clapping. Lindir would have bowed, but he had a harp in the way.

"Why don't you bow?" Elladan asked.

"Because there is a harp in my way," he replied.

Two Nazgul ran past, Glorfindel racing after them trying to hug them. Two and a half seconds later, Erestor ran past, offering a punch. Elladan and Elrohir joined the chase, Elrond ran yelling after them. Arwen joined, then tripped over her hair, and fell into a river.

"Why are you running?" Elrond asked Lindir when he noticed the very panicked looking elf.

"Elrohir stole my harp!"

Ahead, Elrohir was swinging Lindir's harp around screaming at the Nazgul.

Suddenly Elladan and Elrohir came to a stop, "Why are we running?"

Elrohir shrugged, "Dunno, beats me."

Erestor stopped running and ran up to the twins, "USE PROPER ELVISH! NOW! SAY! I DO NOT KNOW!"

The twins screamed and ran. Elrohir threw Lindir's harp in the air. Lindir dived toward it; he missed and hit the hard ground, getting a bloody finger. The harp shattered, Lindir started crying. Glorfindel ran up and gave him a hug. Erestor punched him in the face.

Lindir ran off, and Arwen ran after him and gave him some Kool-aid. He felt much better after that, but was still sad about his harp he called Cherry. Arwen got an idea, and ran off somewhere not so mysterious.

.-.

Galion stood looking at the new wine glasses, and then he looked up at the others. He then got to work counting the wine glasses, and discovered the stupid humans had sent him an extra. He then sued them, and threw the extra glass out the window. It fell down, down; doowwwnn... and hit Gandalf who just at that moment decided to ride Shadowfax under the window. He was knocked out, and fell off Shadowfax.

Shadowfax started laughing.

Galion was almost finished putting up the new wine glasses, when-

"GALION!"

Galion jumped about ten feet high, almost hitting the ceiling. "Coming!"

His hand went to his pocket to look for the keys, when he felt it. The trophy. The ONE. TROPHY.

He took it out, and it grew to its normal size. He whispered something, then it shrunk back down. An evil plan came to mind.

"GALION!"

Galion ran out, stopping to fix a crooked picture on the wall. Then kept on, an awesomely, evil, Galion, fantastic, awesome, fabulous, majestic, plot forming in his head. The trophy ever so present in his pocket, tingling, and warming his hand.

Until... Crash! Hold on, I need to go check on Aragorn. WHEW! Okay, okay, he is still waiting on me... Anyway! Until... *cackles evilly, and rubs hands together* The next chapter!

* * *

 **Please review! And Galion will not take over your mind with his trophy! Also, free Kool-aid!**

 **If you have not heard about the contest I am having, check out chapter 5 of The Switch. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, yes, Galion finally called him by his secret nickname. But do not fear! All will be made... something or another.**

* * *

"Thrandy."

Thranduil whirled around. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" he roared.

Galion cackled evilly, and pulled the trophy from his pocket, "YIELD TO MY POWER!"

"What?" Thranduil blinked, and stared at Galion. This was very weird, even for him. "Huh? What is that? A tiny little toy trophy?"

"Ugh, hold on." Galion turned around, and whispered something. Then he faced Thranduil once again. "You will bow to me! I AM RULER OF MIDDLE EARTH!"

Thranduil dropped down and bowed to Galion, "Oh, thou mighty, trophy carrying elf-" He looked up. "What is your name again?"

"GALION!"

How dare he forget his name!

"Right. Mighty Galion! I am at your command!"

Galion cackled evilly, and ran off. He had much work to do.

-.-

Remember the fight in the last chapter? Yeah, well. This is what happened. Anyway, the troll tried to block Aragorn's sword swing, but the problem is that Aragorn missed. So anyway, while the troll tried to block, and Aragorn missed. The troll ended up missing, and Aragorn ended up hitting.

The cave troll let out a howl of pain, and Aragorn started dancing. "I HIT THE CAVE TROLL! CAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEE TTTTRRRRRROOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL SSSSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAYYYYYYYYIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Legolas killed three orcs. "Look out!" he yelled to Aragorn.

Aragorn was too busy cackling evilly. The cave troll swung his mighty hamm- oh, wait, wrong one. The cave troll swung his big long stick, right into Aragorn. It stick picked up Aragorn and slammed him into a tree.

"Ow," Aragorn muttered. He looked down at himself. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Legolas raced to his side. "How bad is it?"

"It's six inches long!"

"How deep?"

"Uh, all the way!"

"NOOO!" Legolas wailed, he knew how frail humans where, but he never imagined this happening to his friend. He knew he was doomed to die, but not this young! NO! He refused, he had to help him! He must not give up so easily! Aragorn had so much to live for! He would become the king of Gondor! He had to do something! Anything!

Meanwhile, over in Imladris, Arwen was doing her secret planning stuff.

"What secret planning stuff are you doing?" Elladan asked.

"Nothing," Arwen said, sticking some wood behind her back. Just then, Glorfindel ran past, chasing a random orc who didn't want to be hugged. Elladan ran after him, waving a sword around.

Arwen cackled evilly, which sounded more like a girly giggle. She finished her project, using super glue. Then she realized she had glued her hands together. She looked down at her now finished project.

"LINDIR!" she shouted.

Lindir came running from Mirkwood, having been visiting his cousin Feren and planning on how to steal the King's Lyre.

"Yes?" he asked.

Arwen smiled at him sweetly, but she had just got finished eating chocolate, so her teeth looked very…ugh! I don't even want to say!

"I fixed your harp!"

"Really!? Thank you!" He ran up and would have given her a hug, if it hadn't been for the chocolate on her face. Instead he picked up the harp. "Thank you!" he said again, then strummed it. It sounded... well, as good as a harp can after Arwen tries to fix it.

"Can you find my Ada?" she asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I glued my hands together."

-.-

Galion chuckled, as he ran down the hall, the tiny trophy in his hand. He stopped as he saw a guard by a door, "Have you seen Legolas?" he asked.

"No," the elf warrior replied. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Okay, I thought he went out hunting orcs with Aragorn though."

"Hmm, BOW TO MY WILL!" Galion commanded.

The guard dropped down to his hands and knees, "Oh, thou almighty…" he squinted an eye as he peeked up at him, then ducked his head back down. "Galy!"

"Yes, ye- Wait! That is not my name!"

"Right, almighty Steve!"

"AH, much better – wait, that's not my name either!"

"Sorry, Galion?"

"Uh, yeah, good! Now you will do my bidding!"

"I will do your bidding!" The guard said, as Galion flashed the trophy in front of him.

"AH, good, good, now go um... hmmm, make some Kool-aid."

The guard jumped up and ran off to make some yummy Kool-aid. Galion continued on, going to find Legolas, and rule the world! On the way out, he stopped by Thranduil's room. He found a very nice black cloak, and tall black boots with silver lining. He put them on. He pranced in front of the mirror, and decided he looked even more fabulous than Thranduil! He flipped his hair, and headed out of the room.

On his way out, he grabbed a very nice looking crown. Entwined with branches and green leaves, with little white flowers strewn through it.

"AH!" he exclaimed. "My fabulousness! Is uh... FABULOUS!" He cheered for himself, then got bored.

A certain evil look came to his face. "Time to find Legolas, and then make his father pay!"

* * *

 **Review! Or Galion will make you his slave, and make you serve Kool-aid all day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for the long delay, and vanishingness. I have been busy with stuff. Some of it boring stuff. Here is the next chapter! I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

"NOOO!" Legolas wailed, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. He tried to hold them back, for Aragorn's sake.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked, "Did someone die?"

Legolas sniffed, he could not break the tragic news of Aragorn's soon to come death. He just couldn't bear it! No, why? Oh, why must it come to this?

"Why are you crying?" Aragorn asked. He never saw his friend cry, except for that one time he had thought he had died.

"I cannot bring myself to speak."

"But you are speaking."

"NO! Of the tragic matter at hand!"

"What? My torn shirt?"

"What?" Legolas stopped crying.

"You're crying because my shirt got ripped?"

"No, why would? WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU DIDN"T GET HURT!"

"Uh... I don't think so, do you want me to check?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Legolas screamed.

"Oh, good," the troll said. "Then I don't."

Legolas screamed and ran at the troll, the troll screamed and ran. He was afraid of angry elves, as everyone should be. But strangely enough Aragorn is not. Probably having something to do with Elrond and Erestor.

Legolas jumped on a low hanging tree branch, then a higher one, then onto the troll's back, then awesomely stabbed it in the head with his sword. And... It died.

"YAY!" Aragorn cheered for his friend.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Legolas shrieked at his friend. Aragorn started running, the only thing he is afraid of is when one certain elf is angry, well, sometimes. Most of the time he just stands to the side and laughs, as all the orcs die.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Aragorn screamed, running as fast as he could, which was fast for a human, except Glorfindel. But... Glorfindel was not there, so, he managed to stay ahead of Legolas, or at least for a little while.

Aragorn threw some Kool-aid behind him, Legolas caught it and drank it, then felt much better. "Aragorn! Where are you going?"

Aragorn forgot why he was running, so ran back to where Legolas was drinking Kool-aid.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure," Legolas replied, then gave him some grape Kool-aid.

A few seconds later Galion came running up. "AHA! I found you!"

"Yes, yes you did," Legolas said. "What about it?"

Galion jerked a miny trophy out of his pocket.

"Oh, HEY! I remember that!" Aragorn said. "You won that for being the karate master!"

"I did? Oh, yeah, that's right! You will now bow to my wishes Strider, and I will have my revenge using Legolas!"

"One moment," Aragorn said. He held up a finger, then he and Legolas turned around, whispering for a couple minutes.

"Okay," Legolas said, turning back around. "We have a better idea."

"What is it?" Galion said, trying to put on his most angry face.

"How about we become your evil henchmen, which would be a better revenge for my Ada, right?"

Galion studied the two for a while, "Okay, fine," he finally agreed. "Besides, I do need evil henchmen and I don't have any yet."

"YAY!" Aragorn cheered, "We get to be evil!"

"Gfmpchltr," Legolas muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Where to first?" Aragorn asked.

"Hmm, let's see. What about-"

"Mirkwood!" Legolas excaimed.

"Later," Galion waved a hand at him. "The Shire?"

"The what?"

"Eh, Gondor first," Galion said. "Now, let's go!"

"YAY!" The two cheered and followed their new master.

-.-

"I sense a great evil," Elrond said in a dramatic voice.

"It's just super glue," Arwen stated.

"Ug, you make everything so boring," Elrond said.

"It's not my fault. I got it from you."

"Le gasp! How dare you! Where do you think Elladan and Elrohir got their funess?"

"I thought they were adopted."

"Le gasp! No! You where!"

"WHAT!" Arwen screamed. "How come no one ever told me!"

"I was joking."

"Oh, whew, that's a relief!"

"Not."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Elrond snickered evilly, and ran off. Arwen still had her hands stuck together.

"ADA!" She yelled. He ran faster, cackling evilly. Arwen ripped her hands apart, and screamed. Mostly because she was in pain, the other part... she found out the dress she was wearing was not her favorite white one. Well, it used to be. Now it was green.

"ELLADAN ELROHIR!"

The twins snickered and ran off to find Erestor, and give him their newly found pet.

-.-

"Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed. "The great an... whatever, Greenwood is better."

Aragorn was too busy staring at his favorite tree, "Wow! Isn't it beautiful!?"

"Not really."

"I was talking about the tree!"

"Oh, sure."

"Will you two shut your pie holes!?" Galion asked.

"Nothing shuts my pie hole but pie," Aragorn replied.

"I prefer vanilla bean ice cream," Legolas said.

"Le gasp!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I just got an idea! What if you put vanilla ice cream on apple pie!?"

"Yes! Let's try it!" Legolas exclaimed. Some apple pie appeared with some vanilla bean ice cream on it.

"This is the awesomeest!" Aragorn yelled. "Do you want some Galion?"

"No."

"But I thought you liked apple pie," Aragorn said, gobbling down more ice cream covered pie.

Galion squinted at Aragorn for a moment. "Fine, he said, then took the pie Aragorn offered him. He ate it, made a face, and then threw it behind him when he thought Aragorn wasn't looking.

"That wasn't very nice," Legolas said.

"Yeah, well-"

He was cut off by Aragorn who was talking on excited like. "We made it through!"

"Well, duh," Galion said, then shook his head.

"Hey! Didn't we come here when we were sharing Kool-aid with the world?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"Yep, sure did. But Galion has never been here."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

About three hours later they came to the top, and stopped to ask directions from a guard. Galion pulled his trophy from his pocket, it gleamed brightly.

"I demand to tell you where your king is!"

The guard pointed at Aragorn, "Right there."

"Uh... He means the steward," Legolas said quickly.

"Oh, right that way," the guard pointed to a big chair with a sad and grumpy man sitting in it.

Galion ran up to him, holding the trophy high. "You will do all as I command! Bow to me!"

The Steward thumped to the floor.

"Is he dead?" Galion asked.

"No," the guard replied. "He does that all the time, he's just asleep."

"I command you to awake!" Galion exclaimed.

The steward mumbled something, and stumbled to his feet. He blinked and looked around, then yawned. He looked at Galion, and blinked. "I will do your bidding," he said in a motto tone.

"GOODY! NOW GET ME SOME KOOL-AID!"

Some Kool-aid appeared in front of Galion, he took a drink. "Hmm, it's fun bossing people around."

"What about elves?" Aragorn asked.

"Sure, then too. But humans are so much more fun!"

"Oh,"Aragorn shrugged. "WAIT! I AM THE KING! HOW COME NO ONE EVER TOLD ME!

Legolas clamped a hand over his mouth, "You must keep it a secret," he whispered in his ear.

"Oh, okay."

"What was that?" Galion asked, whirling around the trophy held high.

"It's a secret," Aragorn said in a secretive voice.

Galion shrugged, "Let's go. I'm bored. Where to next?!" He shouted the last part, thrusting up his trophy.

"Ow," the trophy said,

"Sorry."

"What about the shire?" Legolas said. "I've always wanted to visit the shire."

Galion cackled evilly, "TO THE SHIRE!"

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Because reviews are awesome! And you get Kool-aid!**


	4. Chapter 4

**At last! Chapter four is here! Hope this makes up for the long wait! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Why are you singing?" Galion asked.

"I like singing," Aragorn replied. "It makes me happy. I thought you liked singing."

"I did," Galion said. "Before I was over worked all the time." He burst into tears.

"It's okay," Aragorn said, patting him on the back. He handed him some Kool-aid.

Galion drank it, "thanks," he sniffed. Then, "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?!"

"You're an elf too," Legolas said,

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"How can you forget?"

"It's..." Aragorn whispered something in Legolas's ear.

Legolas nodded, "Oh, yeah, that's right."

"LOOK! Elladan and Elrohir!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"What? What are they doing here!?" Galion's face started to get red.

"I sent them a text!" Aragorn said cheerfully, "I thought you would want their help!"

"Yes, they are very useful," Legolas put in.

"Oh, okay," Galion agreed as the twins came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey little bro!" Elladan said. Elrohir was drinking Kool-aid.

"Hello!" Aragorn greeted, he ran up and gave him a hug, then gave one to Elrohir. He then gave Elladan some Kool-aid.

"How are you today?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, you know. We just barely managed to escape a huge elf-eating dragon, while trying to steal its gold. I still don't understand why it got so mad." He shrugged, "Oh well. You know dragons, always grumpy."

"Mostly at you," Galion said.

"Yep!" Elrohir agreed. "We like to make them angry!"

"Do not," Elladan said.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"ENOUGH!"

The twins turned toward Galion, surprise on their faces. Galion was looking angry, so they reached up and took surprise off their faces.

"Now. Let us go to the Shire."

"We are already here," Aragorn asked.

"Wh- How?"

"Oh, I teleported us here."

"How?" Legolas asked.

"I don't want to know," Galion grumbled.

"I stole Batman's machine."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Batman appeared in front of the group.

Legolas shot him, and Aragorn threw some Kool-aid at him. He vanished.

.-.

Lindir finished uploading the photo to craigslist, and clicked the button to send the add out on the website. "There!" He exclaimed. "All done!"

He stood up and stretched, glad to be off the computer. He got out his flute, and had just started playing when he got the call. He carefully put down the flute, and picked up the dusty phone in the corner. He liked the phone, mostly because he never got a phone bill.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" A cheerful voice said. "My name is Faramir! I am from Gondor, and just saw you add on craigslist!"

Lindir glanced around, scuttled over to another corner, "Carry on."

"I would like to buy it! When can I come by and get it?"

"Um... Well, how soon can you be here?"

"Well, let's see. My schedule is open tomorrow afternoon, is that good?"

"Yes, yes, the sooner to the better."

"Well, you seem to be in a hurry to get rid of it. See you tomorrow!"

"Uh, right. You too."

There was a click as Faramir hung up.

"That wasn't so bad," Lindir said to himself. "Now I just have to get rid of Arwen for a day."

.-.

"Hello hobbit!" Legolas greeted, he crouched down to see him better. "What is your name?"

"Frodo," the hobbit replied.

"Nice to meet you, I am Legolas."

Frodo smiled, "You too."

"AHHH!" Legolas shrieked, "You're so cute and tiny!"

"Uh... thanks?"

Legolas gave him a hug.

"Legolas!"

Legolas looked up at Galion, "Yes?"

"We don't have time for this! We have to carry out our evil plans to take over middle earth!"

"Okay, fine," Legolas said. He got up, and followed Galion. Suddenly he turned around, ran back and gave Frodo another hug. "I love hobbits!"

"LEGOLAS!"

"Mfppftglrtlst," Legolas muttered running to catch up with the others.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing."

Elladan and Elrohir suddenly screamed, and ran toward where two hobbits were trying to set off fireworks. "Do you need help?" Elrohir asked.

"This dumb lighter won't work," Merry grumbled.

"Of course not," Elladan replied. "Lighters don't talk."

Elrohir jerked a grenade out of his pocket, "Try this."

He tossed it, and Pippin caught it. He jerked the pin out.

"Now throw it!"

Pippin threw it toward a random ugly item. It blew up.

"AWESOME! ANOTHER!"

The twins just stood there.

"Well?" Elladan asked. "Are you going to give him another one?"

"I used them all up on the dragon."

"What about the ones in Ada's secret storage room?"

"Uh... I kind of used them all up on the waterfall and orcs."

"So that's why they all blew up," Elladan muttered. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled something down.

Meanwhile, Galion was trying to control the hobbits with his trophy. "It's not working!"

"Of course not," Legolas replied. "They are too cute!"

"Curse their cuteness!"

"I think their cuteness is cute," Aragorn said.

"Really?" Legolas asked, giving him _the tenth_ look.

Aragorn blinked, "What does that look mean again?"

"Mftdagnugtfpplft!"

"Huh?"

"AHHH!"

"We must leave now!" Galion exclaimed. "Their cuteness is to strong!" The trophy shrunk down, and he stuck it in his pocket.

A creepy creature ran up, "Whats in its pocketess?"

Galion jerked the trophy out of his pocket, "Go away creepy creature!"

"AHH! It burns! Its burns! Put it away precious!"

"Only if you leave!"

The ugly, creepy creature ran off screaming.

"It always works," Galion said.

"You've only done it once," Aragorn said. Legolas would have said it, but he was too busy running around hugging hobbits.

"Whatever!" Galion flicked his hair fabulously, then swished his stolen Thranduil cape. "Let us leave now!"

"Where are we going?" Elladan asked. As he and the others ran after their new leader.

"Mordor!"

Legolas raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop by Greenwood first?"

"Mirkwood," Elrohir whispered.

"Why?" Galion asked.

"Uh... to make sure my Ada has not overcome the power of the trophy, and is rising an army to overtake you."

"Hmm, good point," Galion said. "TO MIRKWOOD!"

"Greenwood."

* * *

 **Please Review! Or Elladan and Elrohir will use one of their spare grenade on you!**

 **Cackles evilly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking forever on the update, life just tends to get in the way of things. Anyway, here you are! Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy! And please review afterwards. We loves reviews! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Elladan looked at Elrohir, Elrohir looked at Aragorn, Aragorn looked at Legolas loo-

"What!? Last I drank Kool-aid there was two bottles left!"

They all looked at Galion, who was drinking a bottle of Kool-aid. He cackled evilly, and tossed the empty bottle up in a tree. A spider ate it and died.

"I'm bored," Aragorn said. "I wanna kill some orcs."

"Later," Galion said.

"NOO! I'll die of boredom!"

"Whatever."

Aragorn slumped over his horse.

"Uh..." Galion looked at the others.

"Wake up," Elladan told Aragorn, shaking him.

"UG! You always mess up my plans!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! Last week you-"

"Stop! You can argue some other time," Galion said.

"But I didn't get too," Elrohir complained.

"Let's go!" Galion commanded. "We must stop Thranduil from making his army!"

"YAY!" They all cheered.

They all charged forward, in epicness

"Where is the army?" Galion asked.

"Uh... he is hiding it," Legolas said. "We must divide up and look for them. Elladan and Elrohir, take the um... wine cellar. Aragorn and I will take the rooms."

"No!" Galion exclaimed. "I make the plans! Elladan! You go with your twin! Aragorn and Legolas! Go check the um... rooms. I will take the throne room!"

Legolas nodded to the others, Galion had already charged off holding the trophy. Then they all ran off, not screaming.

…...

"Arwen," Lindir said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you want an um... McFlurry?"

"Sure," she said with a huge grin. "Are you buying?"

"No. I am busy, but you could go and have one."

"But it's no fun to go without anyone," Arwen said.

"Uh, fine," Lindir said, handing her some money.

"Thanks!" She took it and dashed off.

Lindir ran to his chambers, just as Faramir walked up. "You're here!"

"Yes, of course," Faramir said. "I told you I was coming."

Lindir waved a hand at him, "Never mind that. Come along now."

Faramir followed him into the room, and to the corner. Where a once beautiful harp sat.

"Wow!"

"I know," Lindir said mournfully.

"It's amazing! I can't believe your selling it!"

"Um... Okay, sure. So, you will take it?"

"Of course!" Faramir tossed the money to Lindir, and rushed to the harp and gave it a hug. "My precious is here!" He started jumping around and leaping, then sat down and started to play.

"No, no, no!" Lindir said, rushing up to him. "No here!"

"Why not?" Faramir asked. "I have to try it out."

"Uh... it plays better in Gondor. If you don't like it, I will refund it and you can just throw it off a cliff. Actually don't throw it off a cliff. That would be wrong to do that to a once marvelous piece of art. Just... Stick it in a closet or something."

Faramir shrugged, "Okay. But I think it is most wonderful!" He grabbed it and raced out the door, eager to get to Gondor and play it.

Lindir had just let out a sigh, and sat down to play his Lyre. When Arwen burst in.

"Did I just see Faramir run past with the harp I fixed?"

"Uh... no," Lindir said slowly. "That was an uh... once awesome piece of art."

Arwen shrugged, "Okay."

"Why are you back here anyway?"

"I didn't want to go get a McFlurry by myself. Do you want to go with me?"

"I guess. But why me?"

"You're like an older brother to me."

"But you have two older brothers."

"A nice older brother."

"So, do you want to go?" Arwen gave him her most innocent look, which never actually worked on Lindir.

"Oh, okay, fine," Lindir agreed, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

…...

"He's not here," Elladan said.

"I can see that," Elrohir said also.

"Ah, but what if he is wearing the ring of power, and only I can see him."

Elrohir just stared at his twin, "He's not."

"UG! Why can I never trick you?!"

"Oh, I wonder."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"Tottle breath."

"What?"

"Galion."

"Oh, right. What does tottle breath have to do with him?"

"Nothing, I just made the word up."

"Sure, sure. We need to find Legolas and Aragorn."

"Yes, I know that."

The two ran off to find the other two.

…...

Legolas jerked the door open to Thranduil's room, "ADA!"

"What?" Thranduil called back.

"Yep," Legolas slammed the door, and started walking off. Aragorn tagging along while licking the ice cream from a cone. "Mmm, yummy."

"Legolas!" Thranduil yelled after him, sticking his head out the door.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my fabulous black cape?"

"Yes, Galion has it."

"But Galion hates that cape, it's uneven, and you know how he hates uneven things."

Legolas shrugged, "Beats me."

"I'll beat you," Thranduil muttered, then slammed the door.

"Let's check Galion's room," Aragorn suggested.

"Okay."

The two ran down the hall, until they got to Galion's room. Legolas tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I wonder why it's locked," Aragorn mussed. "It's not like anyone would get into it."

Legolas shrugged, "Do not fear! I will save the day." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a lock pick set. He quickly tried to unlock the door, it didn't work.

"I thought Galion gave you a key to his room," Aragorn said.

"Yeah, but lock picking is much more fun."

He tried again, this time un locking the door. "Ta-da!"

"A key would have been easier," Aragorn muttered.

Legolas shoved the door open, dramatically.

"I knew it!" Aragorn screamed.

"Shh," Legolas hissed, glancing behind him. "He might hear us!"

They turned back to the room, where an mfmp came from inside, on the rocking chair.

They rushed forward, "Galion!"

…...

Elladan and Elrohir screeched to a stop, "Galion!"

"Yes?" Galion asked, glaring at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Thranduil and his army."

"Oh, right," the twins chuckled nervously.

Galion gave them a strange look, then waved a hand at them, "Carry on."

Elladan and Elrohir raced off, glancing to make sure Galion was not following them.

"We have to find him, before it's too late!"

* * *

 _Mwahaha! You are probably wondering what just happened! What is going on? I would love to hear your theories!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! This is the final chapter of Galion and the Trophy. Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Legolas and Aragorn quickly untied Galion's bonds. Then Aragorn handed him a glass of Kool-aid.

Galion gulped it down, trying to get the horrible gag taste out of his mouth. It had tasted like someone had used it to clean out the wine glasses. He took in a deep breath, and took a second glass Legolas handed him.

"Thanks," he gasped out, before chugging it down. He set the empty cup down carefully on the table next to him. "Is he here?"

"Yep!" Aragorn replied cheerfully. Legolas glared at him. Aragorn stuck his toungue out at him. Legolas grabbed a chair to throw at Aragorn.

"Children! Children!" Galion exclaimed, standing and stepping between the two. "Stop!"  
"Sorry, Father," Legolas said.

"HE'S YOUR FATHER!" Aragorn shrieked.

"No," Legolas replied blankly.

"Oh, then why did you call him that?"

Galion was starting to get rather impatient.

"Uh... dunno, I guess because he's like a second Ada to me. And since I already call the king Ada, I decided to call him Father."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I wish I could have two Dads."

"You do."

"I DO!? Why has no-one told me of this matter."

"Uh... Never mind that. Where is Galion?"

"GA!" Aragorn started to shout. Legolas kicked him in the knee. Aragorn kicked him back.

Galion's head appeared around the doorway. "Come on!" He hissed. The two jerked up, and scurried after the butler.

...

"Ah-ha!" Elladan exclaimed, pointing down the hall. "There they are!"

"Aragorn!" Elrohir shouted at the three hunched over figures creeping very creepily down the hall.

The three jerked up, "ATTACK!" Aragorn screamed. Legolas kicked him in the knee.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Is that Galion or Galion?" Elladan asked.

"Galion," Legolas replied.

"Okay, good."

"We must now find Galion," Elrohir said.

"Yes," the other agreed.

They ran down the hall, cackling evilly.

"Do you have a plan?" Aragorn asked.

"No," Legolas replied.

"Oh, goody."

The group burst out into the throne room, and slammed to a stop, right into Galion. Who fell to the floor, he jumped up, and glared at the figure in front of them. It was Galion.

"This is weird," Elladan whispered. "He's Galion, and he's Galion."

"It's easy," Elrohir replied. "That one is evil Galion, and the other is not-evil Galion."

"Oh, okay."

"No, I'm pretty sure not-evil Galion is evil Galion," Legolas said. "One time, when I was little, he told me there were monsters under the bed."

"Le gasp!" the others gasped, looking at not-evil evil Galion. "How could you!?"

"That wasn't me," not-evil Galion replied. "That was Thrandy dressed up as me."

"WHO CALLED ME THRANDY!" A voice roared.

"The wine," Aragorn replied.

"Oh, okay. I NEED WINE! GALION!"

Not-evil Galion threw a barrel of kool-aid at Thranduil. He grabbed it and gulped it down. He then threw the barrel on the floor. "ANOTHER!"

"Bow to me!" Evil Galion yelled, holding up his trophy.

Thranduil screamed, and fell to the floor. Legolas pulled out his bow, and Aragorn his sword. The twins sat down on Thranduil's throne, and started eating popcorn. "Let the games begin!" Elladan shouted.

"Wrong movie dummy," Elrohir said.

"I'm not a dummy."

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Mummy!"

"Summy!

"Lully!"

"H***y Potter!"

"Le gasp! You dare utter those words!"

"Oops."

"You think you can defeat me!" Evil Galion challenged. Holding up the trophy.

"Yes!" Aragorn yelled.

"Nope," Legolas dropped his bow.

"Pick it up!"

"Ug, fine," Legolas said, picking up his bow.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evil Galion cackled, "I will now-"

He was cut off as not-evil Galion tackled him from behind. Galion grabbed the trophy, and jumped up. "HA!"

"YAY!" Everyone who was awake cheered.

"Wait," Elrohir said, "Which Galion is Galion? And which Galion is Galion?"

Elladan walked up and poked Galion, the one with the trophy. Galion threw kool-aid at him. "This one is Galion."

"We must take the trophy to mount doom!" Aragorn said.

"Let's go!"

And thus, the fellowship of the trophy began.

"What about me!" A voice shrieked behind them.

They turned to see a Mary-Sue, aka, a sixth walker running up. Legolas shot her, and she died.

...

"Mmm, this is yummy," Arwen said, eating her ice cream. "Can you play your harp? The one I fixed?"

"Eh... what about a flute?" Lindir asked.

"Okay," Arwen said cheerfully.

Lindir pulled out a flute from his pocket, and started playing. Soon a lot of elves where gathered around listening to the most wonderful music. Glorfindel ran past, Erestor right behind him yelling something about spiders and kool-aid.

Glorfindel ran into Lindir, and knocked him over. He flew backwards, the flute flying from his hands. It landed on the ground, and broke.

"OH! I can fix it!" Arwen exclaimed.

Lindir burst into tears.

...

"Throw it in!" Elladan yelled out.

"No!" Galion sobbed. "It's mine! My precious!"

Aragorn and Legolas where busy fighting off Mary-Sues.

"Cast it into the fire!" Elrohir commanded him.

"You sound like Ada," Elladan told his brother.

"Hehe, I know right."

Elladan smacked Elrohir over the head.

"THROW IT IN!" Legolas shrieked. "The Mary-Sues are too strong! We can't hold them off much longer!"

"Ug, fine," Galion said. He tossed the trophy into the lava below. The Mary-Sues vanished.

And the world was saved.

For about five minutes.

"Oh! I just got a text!" Legolas yelled. He reached into his pocket. "It says, the kingdom is under attack, Ada."

"We must save Mirkwood!" Aragorn yelled.

"Greenwood."

"Sure, sure."

"Sdkjfhiuwerh"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The five ran back to Mirkwood, and to the throne room.

"Ada!" Legolas cried out, "We have come to save the kingdom from utter ruin!"

"What? Oh, that." Thranduil tossed his cape behind him fabulously. "I knew that would get you here."

"What?"

"PARTY TIME!"

Legolas ran, Aragorn followed him. Galion went to find wine, snf Elladan and Elrohir drank all the wine, which was actually kool-aid. Thranduil was drugged, and slept for five days.

The End

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and please review!**

 **Life has been a bit hectic and busy, and I know I have not been on much. I will be back to read and post stories as I get the time. So, I may not be on for a while, but I will come back.**

 **For now, I bid you all, a very fond farewell for the time being. Thank you for all your support my fanfiction friends! And reviews of course! :)**


End file.
